Talk:Olaf/@comment-4499945-20120417131036/@comment-4834593-20120417133831
I'll not say "any cc", because that doesn't work, lol... A good Mundo can counter him in top lane, because he can use his ult to regain any health lost with trades. However, he needs to do a lot of tower hugging for that, so you would have to call your jungler for help to kill him. This 2v1 situation will not be very hard, I think. At least, not if you have someone like Warwick in the jungle. I heard Riven is also a counter to him, but I don't know that, because I haven't played against Riven yet... However, I don't think it's easy for her. Of course Yorick can counter him too, but he can, as far as I know, counter everyone. A good gank will also kill Olaf, except if he runs away with his ult. But always keep in mind that it has a long (100 sec) cooldown. You can, after this gank, do two things. Go away and make sure to gank again in less than 100 seconds, or stay in lane and push as much as possible. If you have some cc that keeps him in place, a 2v1 is only lost if he is fed, which is something you (of course) have to avoid. Something that also works, is zoning him. His only sustain, except for health pots, is his W, which grants him life steal and spell vamp. Later in the game, always remember his passive gives him bonus attack speed for each % of health he is missing. Do not fight him 1v1, because he will have 21 (W) + 12 (wriggles) + 3 (masteries) = 36% or more life steal, and the amount of life stolen per second increases if he has less health, because of that passive. The best thing is to either stay away from him, or burst him (with LeBlanc for example. Always keep in mind he'll just use his ult to get away if you ult him with Warwick or Malzahar). If he manages to stay alive on low health for too long, he can steal his health back. If you burst him to death, then he can't. And also remember that, even if he feels unstoppable, he is not very good at backdooring, and can't chase anyone, except if he manages to slow with his axe. Once he slows you once, he will be able to keep that slow on you almost all the time. This is also one of the most important parts. If you play a champion that has an ability that makes Olaf unable to get close to (Yorick, Mundo, etc), he will start spamming his axe, trying to damage you. He will also level it up first, to do enough damage he can make sure he can kill you when he DOES come towards you. Dodge it, and he wastes his mana. When he has no mana (below 50), he is less of a danger, because he 1. Cannot slow, 2. Cannot increase attack damage and life steal, and 3. Cannot ult. Which means he only has his true damage, but that damages himself too.